


woah my butthole fell out

by sillapepino



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Cock and Ball Torture, Comfort, Joke Fic, M/M, Smut, butt lice, cock and balls, crack ship, gay little mista, kokichi has butt lice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillapepino/pseuds/sillapepino
Summary: douma and kokichi have sex and kokichi’s butthole falls out
Relationships: douma / ouma kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. sad times

**Author's Note:**

> sex will happen later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi gets comforted

it has been a long day for the poor soul called kokichi ouma. he’d been constantly bullied at school for being a gay little rat and a scattie. he doesn’t show that the insults get to him, but deep inside, it hurts him deeply.  
“i am not a scattie!!” he retorted as he threw his pink dildo against the wall, a loud bang made by the impact. he broke down sobbing, he did not have a poop kink. he did not. 

little did he know, the throwing of his bright pink dildo summoned an overly sexy demon. his hair was blonde with a kool-aid stain on top. his eyes the colour of the rainbow, man that demon was sexy. kokichi looked up, awestruck at the man who had just appeared.

”wh-who are you?” his voice stuttered.

“douma 😍🥰” the sexy demon responded. “what exactly are you doing in my room?” cock rat questioned.

”well,” douma huffed, “i was summoned by your tears, i am god after all.” kokichi was quite skeptical about the god part. “god?” he tilted his head in confusion. _god? sex god maybe? he’s so sexy 🥰🥰_ he thought to himself. 

“now tell me,” douma said, “why were you crying?” 

kokichi looked down to the floor and tears had started to form in his eyes once again.

_“scattie!”_ he recalls what his classmates had said.

”it’s just...” the short boy finally responded after what seemed like years. 

“school.” he plainly said, not elaborating specifically. 

the flashbacks played through his head. how he got bullied for one single rumor. just one. 

he had happened to have a scat fanfiction open on his phone when one of his classmates stole it. eventually that classmate told everyone in the whole school, thus driving kokichi into deep depression.

”what about school?” douma asked. kokichi let out a sigh before saying, “everyone calls me a scattie... when i’m actually into piss.” 

“man that really sucks lmao now show me your breasts” 

kokichi stares blankly at douma before saying,

”ok.”

sex scene incoming next chapter


	2. sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

kokichi began stripping his top off, douma feeling an erection grow from within his pants.

mm yes.. little boy breasts.

kokichi took the trash bag off of his body and showed douma his breasts. douma caressed his breasts gently.

”oh yes... your tits are so soft 🥰🥰” 

“i don’t have tits” douma dont caare. all he wants to do is fuck this little rat boy senseless 🥰🥰😍😳 mm

“strip your bottoms now young lad” douma said seductively. his gay ass eyes enticed kokichi, making him obey. with no hesitation, his trousers were on the floor. his millimeter peter as hard as a rock.

“d-douma~” he moaned. douma took off kokichi’s boxers and stared down at his raging erection. he raised kokichi’s chin so he can look kokichi dead in the eye. “plead for me, darling~” he cooed, lust hazing in his eyes. 

“p-please daddy douma! i need your cummies!!!” kokichi pleaded with all his heart. 

“ok bitch” douma first passionately makes out with kokichi before sticking his stiff cock up kokichi’s tight arsehole. no lube or anything was used, so kokich’s arse started bleeding from the massive member he has inside of him. 

“OH DOUMA!!!” he moaned out in pain and pleasure, “MY BUTTHOLE IS BLEEDING!!!” 

douma started thrusting into kokichi, even though he has a bloody dick now. kokichi moans in agony because of the immense pain, but he was loving every second of it. he doesn’t care that his anus has just been ruptured and is now bleeding. kokichi don't caare. 

“mm kokichi your butthole is so tight and nice,” douma groaned in satisfaction. 

douma unsheathes his dick from kokichi’s arse but was amused to see that kokichi’s arsehole had just fallen out. kokichi lets out a loud scream in anguish. he was shocked. his butthole. was on. the ground. 

“oh, don’t worry. this happens a lot.” douma picked up kokichi’s detached butthole and pushes it back into him. “there, all better!”

kokichi took a few seconds to take this in. whatever. 

“ok fuck me bruh” kokichi demanded.

”k.” douma stuck his dick back into kokichi, cumming immediately for some reason. “BRUH TF YOU CAME ALREADY?? ok cock and ball torture time.” kokichi bought out the flat iron and plugged it in. 

“wh-what do you think you’re doing??” douma said out of fright.

to be continued

cock and ball torture session soon


	3. cock and balls

<https://youtu.be/LBjUh4bYF8w> this is playing in the background

kokichi grabbed the flat iron and plugged it into an outlet. he waited as it heated up, glaring at douma. douma started sweat profusely worried what the small rat boy was about to do.

"k-kokichi? what are you dO-" douma yelped as kokichi pressed a side of the flat iron onto douma's cock. he let out a scream in agony, but found it quite pleasuring at the same time. omg... douma is into cock and ball torture??? he heated it up even more, to be a thousand degrees somehow. the heat on his dick gave him a third degree burn on his dick. he's gonna have a great time explaining this to the paramedics. his dick was just roasting right now, it is vibing. steam was coming from his dick at this point; it was starting to disintegrate. kokichi pulled the flat iron away and unplugged it so he wouldn't burn down the entire house. kokichi kneeled down onto his knees and started to lick douma's steaming dick. douma let out a tormented yell when kokichi bit down onto his foresekin, slowly eating it. 

"MY PRECIOUS FORESKIN!!" he looked down in pure shock. kokichi smirked in response, some foreskin crumbs were around his mouth. gROOSS he just got a free circumsicion!!

although douma’s dick was in agonizing pain, his dick was rock hard. kokichi started to lick up all the dick cheese on douma’s dick eagerly, douma letting out soft groans as he does so. oh, but kokichi isn’t going to be this gentle in a while. kokichi stopped licking his throbbing cock, got up and grabbed a seeing kit. douma’s facial expression changed, to one that was absolutely terrified, petrified in fear. what was the little rat boy going to do? 

kokichi grabbed a needle and put a pink thread through it. “i think pink suits you.” he said in a seductive tone. what does this sadistic rat want? 

kokichi approached douma, kneeling down once again. he looked up at douma and said, “you ready?” douma stares down at the boy kneeling beneath him, “my dick is in love with pain.” kokichi smirks before sticking the needle up douma’s urethra, douma practically screaming in delight. 

kokichi turned the needle upwards, stabbing through douma’s dick. douma enjoyed yet dreaded the pain. it was all so surreal. he can feel himself already cumming. cock rat started to sew douma’s dick shut, preventing him from ejaculating. douma groaned, vexed by kokichi sewing his now circumcised dick shut. 

“nishishi~” kokichi let out a devilish giggle. he sounded like satan himself. “NISHISHISHISHISHI!!!” 

douma stares at him, frightened by the sadistic rats sudden laughter. “this is not all!” he grabbed some scissors from the sewing kit, and started snipping on douma’s left testicle. douma screamed as loud as he could, the whole neighborhood could probably hear him. “MY BALLS!!!” he yelled, his eyes tearing up. his precious testicles... oh how he will their presence. kokichi started biting at douma’s length, causing douma to scream even more. his dick was immense pain right now if you couldn’t tell. the small rat bit half of his dick off, chewing on it and swallowing it whilst looking douma dead in the eye. 

douma was at the verge of fainting, or even worse, death. he wallowed in the grief of his lost cock and balls, and started weeping in woe. then it suddenly hit him. he was a demon, he can grow his cock and balls back! he has done this once before, since akaza was bing a dickhead and a bully to douma and sliced his dick off. douma started to regenerate his dick, startling kokichi. 

“you really are god???” kokichi said with question in his innocent voice. 

“shut up whore” 

to be continued 

**Author's Note:**

> poo poo!


End file.
